The Valentine's Game
by Actual-Robot
Summary: AU 1-Shot set in Seeing Red Universe. The game Nicky and Big Boo played is brought back, however, it has more players- Poussey and Stevens. Poussey is trying to get over her latest rejection, only to have it constantly appear in her face. Nathalie didn't mean to hurt her, she was just taken by surprise. Will Poussey realize Nat's true feelings before she does something stupid.


*Discalimer- Don't own OITNB, but I do own my OCs. This story is set in Seeing Red Universe, but is not part of that story. Enjoy and review homedogs.*

**The Valentine's Game**

**A One-Shot**

"Are you sure you really wanna try this again. On Valentine's Day?" Nicky's eyes go wide as her hand comes to her chin. Morello frowns at Big Boo's plan, but hides it from the puffy hair woman, not wanting her to know how much the last time the women played the game hurt her.

"Hell yeah," Boo replies, her smile widening, "But this time it won't be just us."

"Oh really?" Nicky laughs, "You got someone else to join this madness."

"Not just one," Boo sticks up her pinky and pointer finger, "I got two more interested players- Stevens and Poussey."

"Yeah," Nicky crosses her arms in front of her chest and sneaks a peak at Morello, before answering, "Alright, I'm in."

The game was a collection of orgasms- each woman was worth a different set of points. Morello decides to take the spot of judge and made a list of rules for the women- the players were not allowed to break up a relationship, they could not rape, they had to have proof for points, the women had to be human, and no COs. Everything and one else was fair game. The point system was determined by how sleazy and straight the targets were. The more heterosexual and uptight, the more points they were.

"Why are you doing this?" Taystee questions Poussey, but she keeps her head in her book, not seeming truly interested in the answer.

"Entertainment," Poussey replies as she sketches a checklist with women's names.

"That's stupid," the other woman says, flipping to the next page. She knows deep down that Poussey had more than the pursuit of entertainment in mind, "How many points am I?'

"You?"

"Yeah, me?"

"You're seven out of ten," it was better than Taystee expected, but in reality she didn't care, "and how much is Lucy?"

"Lucy is with Red," Poussey smiles, thinking of their fairy-like friend who is at last able to be happy with the person she loves, "Finally. So she isn't on the system."

"Good, good," Taystee reaches into her khaki shirt and pulls out a lollipop, before getting to the one question that she truly is interested in, "And how much is Sawyer?"

"Sawyer?" Poussey asks, her cheeks reddening, "You talking about Nathalie Sawyer?"

"I wasn't aware there was another one?" Taystee finally lifts her head from her book and raises an eyebrow to her friend. Nathalie Sawyer, the only woman in Litchfield, besides Taystee, to turn down Poussey. There is not anything special about the woman really- her hair was a bland shade of blonde, her eyes were a size too big, while her nose a size too small. She did not talk much when she first came to the prison; however, Taystee instantly recognized the woman had a thing for books and befriended her. When Nathalie finally opened up, it caused Poussey to decide it was time for her to move on from her best friend. She tried to woo her with her knowledge of poetry and other languages, but Nathalie never caught on. Therefore, when Poussey finally decided to be blunt about her feelings, a very confused Nathalie turned her down. It stung more that Poussey would have liked.

"I didn't put her down," Poussey replies, looking at up at the caged window, "Looks like it's going to rain today."

"Why didn't you put her down?" Taystee, however, refuses to change the subject, against her friend's obvious distaste.

"Because," Poussey says standing up, just as they hear the door to the library open. In comes Nathalie, her face red and her arms carrying three books, with Nicky. Nathalie laughs at something Nicky says, causing Poussey's stomach to drop and bubble in jealousy.

"That is why," Poussey leaves the library then, her checklist in hand, in the pursuit to win.

Heading to the kitchen is Stevens, ready to strike her first target. She walks in and sees the little fairy herself, trying to mix something in a bowl larger than her head. Lucy huffs in frustration. Why did cookie dough have to be so hard to mix?

Stevens walks up towards the young woman and leans against the counter . While Stevens does so, Red is on the other side labeling ingredients with sticky notes. The older woman looks over to her girlfriend and frowns.

"Little fairy maybe instead of cookies, you and I could make something…" Stevens takes a stand of Lucy's hair that had fallen in front of her face and pushes it behind the woman's ear, "You could join me in my bed tonight…"

Red walks over to the women, writes something on a sticky note, and places it on Lucy's forehead- all without saying a word.

"You know what?" Stevens takes a step away from the younger woman, her arms come across her chest in protection, "Forget it. I've made a mistake."

Lucy watches as Stevens walks awkwardly away from the kitchen before sneaking a peak at the head chef, who stares the woman down- daggers in her eyes. Confused, Lucy takes the sticky note off her head and laughs at what it says- mine.

In the rec room, Nicky and Boo sit together, waiting for Morello to join them.

"How many have you already gotten, Nick?" Boo frowns, crossing off only one name from her list- a one pointer named Clair. Many people called her the Justin Bieber of the Litchfield. Not only did she look like the pop idiot, but she acted like him as well- therefore making her easier than first grade math.

"None," Nicky replies, pursing out her lips, "I had this one girl in mind, a 9 pointer, but she is so naive when it comes to romance. I practically spelled out I want to fuck you, and she didn't get the hint."

"Let me guess?" Boo questions, happy she has at least one point over the younger woman, "You went for Sawyer? That girl is not as daft as you think. I heard she was hurt rather bad from an ex, now she just plays innocent to everyone that tries to flirt with her."

"Shame," Nicky smirks as Morello finally sits down to join them, "but smart. Maybe we should have made her a ten."

Outside, Poussey sits at a bench with a girl named Marla. Her hair is long, her nose is big, and her Italian accent is not as attractive as one would think. Poussey leans a little closer and whispers something just quiet enough for them to hear. Marla lets out a snorting laugh- once more, not nearly attractive to make her anything higher than a six.

Someone sits across from them- they both look up to see Nathalie.

"Hi," she says, her French accent lighter on the single word.

"What do you want?" Marla asks, flipping her chocolate color hair to the side, before standing up, "Poussey, if you want to continue what you were saying, I'll meet you at the second shower at seven."

"I…" Poussey starts, not really sure her words were going.

"So?" Nathalie stops Poussey's failed attempt, "You have a thing for girls with accents?"

"What?" Poussey asks, before realization hits her and she turns her head quickly over to where Marla was walking off, and then back to Nathalie, "No, just… nothing… it's stupid."

"Was she for the game?" Nathalie asks, looking down at her hands, but her question causes Poussey's eyes to go wide.

"Who told you?"

"That- uh- puffy haired girl…" Nathalie taps a finger to her lips in thought, "Nicky. How many points do you have, P?"

It sounded like Pay more than the American letter sound. Poussey does not like how comfortable it is being with Nathalie; she beats her hand on the table, "Why do you care, Nat?"

"I…"

"Look, what I'm doing, it doesn't involve you," Poussey pushed her hands against the table to stand up.

"And why would it not involve me?" She questions, standing up as well, "Nicky said I was on the list. Up high on the list as well."

"I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake," Poussey grits out of her teeth, "You're not on my list."

With that, Nathalie walks away. So much for trying. Poussey was the only woman who Nathalie did not fake innocence with; she really had no idea the other woman thought of her like that. Moreover, when Poussey finally came clean with her intentions, it threw Nathalie off, and she refused. The next day she tried to make it up to her, but Poussey seemed not ready to forgive for her open rejection. Therefore, Nathalie gave her time. Nevertheless, Poussey still appeared to lack interest.

Maybe it was time for Nathalie to give up as well.

Later that night most of the women gathered in one of the Rec rooms. Morello and Yoga Jones had decorated the room, while Lucy and Red made desserts. The room screams Valentine's Day as much as a room in a Woman's Prison could.

The four players circulate the room, trying to squeeze in any extra points they could, before it was time to call it quits. Big Boo stood with one of the religious girls, trying to convince her that maybe Adam was actually an Adele. Nicky talked with Morello, still no points. Stevens on the other hand stood in a group, making innuendos, hoping someone would take the bait. Lucy walks up to Poussey, who is leaning against a wall, uneaten cookie in hand.

"I promise, I didn't poison them," Lucy says, pointing to the sprinkled creation in the other woman's hand. Poussey takes a bite, causing the younger woman to smile.

"They're good," Poussey says, taking her eyes off Lucy for a second, but come back in a second. Lucy looks over to the other side of the room, to see Nathalie and Taystee. She understands immediately.

"You know," Lucy leans up against the wall beside Poussey, "She likes you."

"Yeah, right."

"She does," the younger woman replies, "I can tell. They way she looks at you. It's the same you look at her."

"She turned me down."

"Yeah and Red turned me down. And I turned her down. And yet… it doesn't hurt to try a million times or so, if you really care about that person," Lucy nudges Poussey on the shoulder, "I think you should try, just one more time."

Poussey looks at the younger woman and smirks, "Why not?"

Lucy goes to join Red by the food, while Poussey makes her way towards Nathalie. The conversation between the two other women stop, once the intruder makes interrupts their circle.

"Hey," Poussey says, placing her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Hey…oh," Taystee says, before making her way out of the awkward, "Is it just me, or did those cookies just call my name."

"Hello," Nathalie replies, her eyes move to the ground as if something more interesting suddenly appeared on the floor.

"Hi."

"You've already said that," Nathalie looks up now, meeting Poussey's dark eyes, with her hazel ones.

"Yeah, and I'm going to say something else I've said before," Poussey replies.

"Oh?" the other woman questions, looking back down, breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, I like you, Nat, as more than a friend."

Nathalie's face heats up, her arms come across her chest, and she looks up once more at her friend, "If you're just saying that to get with me for points, don't think for a second I won't…"

"No," Poussey says, cutting her off, "Really. I meant it the first time and I mean it now. I like you a lot Nathalie. I have been a bitch, recently. I apologize. But I'm trying again. I want to try. I want to try to be with you."

Nathalie smiles before leaning towards Poussey, kissing her on the cheek. Poussey frowns and takes Nathalie's face in her hands.

"That was pathetic," she says before bringing Nathalie's lips to hers.

"Inmates break it up!"


End file.
